The invention refers to a vehicle for gliding over the ground, which can be utilized in particular as a snow sports apparatus.
The object of the invention is to create a novel ground gliding vehicle, in particular a snow sports apparatus with at least one seat and in preference one runner. This ground gliding vehicle shall provide an up until now unknown riding enjoyment, whereby the advantages of skisxe2x80x94the capability to make tight curves, good braking capability, cross-country terrain suitabilityxe2x80x94shall be combined with the advantages of sledges (toboggans)xe2x80x94a seated position while riding.
The object is solved by the ground gliding vehicle, as it is defined in the independent patent claim. It has a gliding part facing the ground, at least one supporting structure placed upon it and at least one seating structure attached to this supporting structure, whereby means to hold on to the supportingxe2x80x94and/or seating structure are attached.
The gliding part consists either of one runner or of several runners located immediately adjacent to one another. The gliding part is at least long enough to provide sufficient stability in longitudinal direction, but at most so long, that the ground gliding vehicle can still be easily steered. The width of the gliding part corresponds approximately to that of an ordinary ski and under the load of one person should prevent an excessive sinking into the substrate, e.g., into snow. The gliding part can be designed especially for the ground gliding vehicle in accordance with the invention or else it can consist of a commercially available ski, short ski, snowboard, etc.
The supporting structure is in preference equipped with at least one shock absorber, in order to absorb shocks during the ride, which emanate from unevenness or bumps on the ground. The ground gliding vehicle is in addition equipped with means for holding on, e.g., grips or handles, which are located on the supportingxe2x80x94and/or seating structure. These means for holding on enable the driver to hold on to the ground gliding vehicle during the ride and/or to more easily steer the ground gliding vehicle. The ground gliding vehicle can in preference be folded up or taken to pieces, so that during transportation in a folded up condition it occupies less volume and can more easily be carried than in the ready to ride condition.
The shock absorber can be equipped with an adjusting mechanism, with which mechanical characteristics of the shock absorber can be adjusted. Thus the shock absorber can be adjusted and optimized for a certain driver weight, a particular driving style, a terrain to be driven on. Such possibilities can be of importance in particular for applications in racing sports.
The ground gliding vehicle in accordance with the invention can have at least one sensor, with which a physical value such as, e.g., the driver""s weight, the airxe2x80x94or snow temperature, the relative humidity of the air, the atmospheric pressure, the altitude above sea level, the running speed,. the radiation of the sun, etc., can be measured and the result of the measurement issued as an electrical output signal. The sensor signal, e.g., can be utilized for controlling the mechanical characteristics of the shock absorber. The sensor output signal or also the time or other information can be indicated by means of a display.
When riding, the driver in essence is seated upright on the seating structure and looks in the direction of travel, so that his feet can make contact with the ground each of them on one side of the gliding part. In order to make it possible for drivers with different leg lengths to drive with the same ground gliding vehicle, and/or to adapt the ground gliding vehicle to the terrain to be driven on, to the snow conditions, etc., it is advantageous if the supporting structure makes an adjustment of the seat height and/or of the height of the grips or handles. possible. An adjustment of the seating structure and/or of the means for holding on in longitudinal direction can be foreseen too.
It is at the drivers discretion to wear short or extremely short skis (as, e.g., are well-known under the designation xe2x80x9cBig footxe2x80x9d) on his feet or not when driving the ground gliding vehicle in accordance with the invention. The ground gliding vehicle is steered mainly by a transfer of weight, which in essence is produced by the driver inclining his torso sideways. For braking, a braking device can be foreseen on the ground gliding vehicle. Such a braking device can, e.g., be designed as a lever fixed to the supporting structure, which can be turned, the upper end of which is actuated by hand and the lower end of which moves into engagement with the substrate. More complicated braking devicesxe2x80x94similar to a bicycle brakexe2x80x94could have a brake lever, which can rotate, fixed to a handle, from where the braking force is transferred e.g., through a cable on to a xe2x80x9cscratcherxe2x80x9d engaging the substrate. The ground gliding vehicle in accordance with the invention can also be steered and/or braked with the feet; in order to increase the effect, special braking soles can be attached to the shoes. For the ground gliding vehicle means for fixing to a ski-lift T-bar can be foreseen. Such means are in preference fixed on to the front part of the ground gliding vehicle at seat height, e.g., on the means for holding on and/or on the seating structure ,and they are preferably symmetrical to the longitudinal axis. A means for the fixing to a ski-lift T-bar, e.g., could be designed as a rope loop, which is fixed to the ground gliding vehicle in the manner described above, looped around the ski-lift T-bar and which can be held by the driver during the journey on the ski-lift.
In order to reduce the risk of injury, in particular in case of falls, the ground gliding vehicle in preference does not have any sharp ends, edges or points.